


The Taste of You is Red Hot

by Novachester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novachester/pseuds/Novachester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny has a type, and it just so happens to be O Negative, particularly that of one Dean Winchester.</p>
<p>Shameless smut with a side of blood drinking. :)</p>
<p>Short, originally just a tumblr prompted. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of You is Red Hot

Heat, sweat, skin, _blood,_ blossoming red on every inch of Dean’s flesh that Benny sucks between his lips, worrying it with dull, human teeth, fangs aching to slide free. “Taste so good,” he murmurs against Dean’s ribs, dragging his tongue along the lines of each rib, tracing patterns.  
  
Dean moans, rocks his hips lazily, seeking friction on his bare cock where Benny offers none, choosing instead to focus Dean’s attention entirely on the wet slide of Benny’s mouth across his body. “Tastes a whole lot better when you got something to swallow,” Dean replies, throat raspy and used. He punctuates the sentence with a pointed thrust that hits nothing, Benny keeping Dean pinned with nothing but a hand on his stomach.  
  
Benny chuckles, yawning his mouth wide as sharp fangs are let free over his human set. “That an invitation?”  
  
"Shut up and suck," Dean grunts, smiling hazily down at Benny, a hand sliding affectionately through his hair, settling at the base of his skull. He inhales sharply at the initial break of skin, fangs settling in painfully, but the sensation fades rapidly as Benny gently draws blood to the surface, alternating between licking and sucking along Dean’s skin.  
  
The pain transitions into a different kind of sensation altogether, a sensual pull that focuses every sense Dean has on where Benny’s mouth is, his head feeling lighter while his erection continues to strain, dripping precome onto his stomach. “Ffffuck,” Dean breathes, digging his nails into the muscle of Benny’s arm.  
  
Benny offers a few more laps of his tongue as the blood flow decreases, sighing contentedly. He’s never tasted anything as good as Dean, his blood pounding and so, so hot with the tension of his arousal. Benny slides further down Dean’s body, kissing as he goes, licking away whatever blood clung to his lips.  
  
"So good, darlin’. Always so damn good," he murmurs, voice coming out in hot puffs around the base of Dean’s cock as his fangs retract. He flattens his palm on Dean’s hip, keeping him steady as he teases his boy with slow drags of his tongue along Dean’s shaft, right up to the tip, swirling his tongue devilishly.  
  
Dean gives out a strained, broken little breath. It feels as though he’s been waiting hours for something, _anything_ , and now nothing is enough, especially not the featherlight touches Benny is offering now.  
  
"C’mon, more. Want more. Fuck, Benny, feels so fucking good, c’mon," he urges, a steady mantra as he clutches Benny’s shoulders.  
  
"I got’cha, darlin’," Benny soothes, his last words before he swallows Dean down fully, shocking a gasp and a jerk out of him. If not for the way Benny were holding him down, Dean very well may have hit the ceiling.  
  
Dean’s head flops back down against the pillow, his neck craning as he fights the urge to try and fuck savagely into Benny’s mouth. Benny’s has gone from 0 to 60 in absolutely no time at all, cheeks hollowed around Dean’s cock and it’s got him fucking _howling_.  
  
"Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ can’t— gonna fuckin— fuck!”  
  
Done. Dean sees his life flash before his eyes, feels chills roll through his body and hears angels (the good kind) singing. By the time he’s able to think again, when that blinding white has faded from behind his eyelids, he thinks he should maybe be irritated someone tried to give him a fatal blowjob, because he definitely only barely survived that.  
  
"Fucking hell," Dean breathes, his muscles feeling like jello, arms resting uselessly at his side.  
  
Benny hums contentedly, lapping lazily at the head of Dean’s cock, following the mess he’s made down the shaft, over Dean’s balls. He laves attention all over, despite the way it makes Dean hiss and whine. Or maybe because of.  
  
He slides down that little bit further, puts a hand underneath Dean’s knee so that he can push his leg up, exposing Dean’s inner thigh properly.  
  
"Go for it," Dean slurs when Benny hesitates. "B’m’prob’ly gon pass out."  
  
Benny laughs under his breath, kissing at Dean’s thigh, not knowing how he could find himself so damn lucky. “Don’t fret it, darlin’. Y’earned it.”  
  
Dean sighs something unintelligible as Benny sinks his fangs back into Dean’s skin, damn near moaning as the endorphin rushed blood fills his mouth. It hits him so hard that he feels it zing right to his cock, can’t stop himself from reaching down and wrapping a hand around himself, jerking off hard as he laps the blood from Dean’s thigh.  
  
Benny with a strangled noise, gasping wetly against Dean’s skin. He feels rattled all over, but more than that, he feels _warm_. Inside and out, he feels Dean on him, lending his strength, his heat and a happiness Benny never thought he’d find again.  
  
He stays there for a while, tucked between Dean’s legs as he basks in the afterglow of his orgasm, until Dean nudges at him, squeezing his shoulder and beckoning him up.  
  
Hauling himself up, Benny manages to flop next to Dean, letting go a sigh that sounds suspiciously like a purr as Dean curls in next to him, slinging his leg over Benny’s.  
  
"Thank you, Dean," Benny murmurs, kissing the top of Dean’s head.  
  
Dean snorts. “Fuck, th’nk _you._ ”  
  
With that, the two of them slide into sleep, sated and happier than either can remember being.


End file.
